The First Kiss
by anahita
Summary: Shuichi is nervous before a date, and Hiro is there to offer support. Hiro + Shuichi


Mmm' kay. I took some liberties with the plot here. Also, although not mentioned directly within the story, this fic takes place about one or two years before Shuichi meets Yuki. This is a Hiro + Shuichi fic. Disclaimer: I don't own these boys and I'm broke. Don't sue me. 

  
The First Kiss  
By Anahita

  
Hiro looked up from his physics textbook and was both surprised and mildly amused to find his best friend Shuichi anxiously pacing back and forth across the length of the room.

"She's late!" Shuichi whined.

"You told her to meet you here at 7:30. It's only 7:19." Hiro answered as he returned his focus to the textbook that was balanced atop his lap.

"I should never have agreed to this. This was a terrible idea!"

"Shuichi."

"I just know I'm going to make an absolute fool out of myself."

"Shuichi."

"What if she doesn't even like Italian food? Then what will I do?"

"Shuichi!"

"You know what I should do? I should just go downstairs, shut off all the lights and lock the doors. Then maybe she'll think I'm not home!"

"SHUICHI!!!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" The pink-haired boy shot back. "If you're not going to say anything helpful, then you might as well leave. The only reason I asked you here in the first place is for moral support."

"I am trying to support you. By making sure that you don't screw up!" Hiro said loudly, punctuating his point by slamming his book shut, startling Shuichi.

Both boys were quiet for another moment. Shuichi then broke the spell of silence between them with a sigh and walked over to the bed, taking a seat next to his longhaired friend who had since placed his study materials aside.

"You know what? You're absolutely right. I'm probably making way too much of a big deal about all this." Shuichi tried to rationalize, and then added with a pout, "But"

"Everything will be fine. All you have to do is follow your instincts." Hiro tried to reassure, as he rolled up one of the sleeves on the dark green shirt that Shuichi was wearing. It was Hiro's own shirt, and it was a size too large for the smaller boy, but at least it was better than what Shuichi was originally planning on wearing, an oversized sweatshirt bearing the logo of some trendy American designer.

Shuichi let himself fall backwards onto the bed, where he lay and draped one forearm over his eyes. "I've never been on one of these before. I don't know if I even have instincts when it comes to girls!"

"You'll do just fine!" Hiro replied again as he grabbed Shuichi's arm that rested against his face and pulled him up back into a sitting position. "I don't think she's even been on a date before, so the both of you are on the same page."

"But" Shuichi began again and then paused.

"But what?" Hiro asked after a moment, trying to coax his friend into talking out all his concerns. He shifted slightly to face the boy that was sitting next to him.

Shuichi continued. "What if she wants to go dancing or something?"

Hiro chuckled warmly. That was it? That was what was bothering him? "So? Then you take her dancing."

"What if she wants to hold hands?"

"Then hold her hand."

"What if she wants me to kiss her?"

"Then kiss her."

"Hiro!"

"What?"

"" Shuichi began to blush furiously. He then dropped his head and looked away, hoping that he wasn't embarrassing himself too much in front of his closest friend.

Hiro smiled knowingly. "It's not hard at all." He tried to reassure the boy. "All you need to do is to press your lips against hers and take it from there."

Shuichi still didn't say a word. He continued to stare idly at a piece of thread that had become unraveled from the blanket that covered his bed, hoping against hope that some benevolent deity would take pity on him and make him disappear into thin air. 'Easier said than done!' He thought to himself.

Who was he trying to kid? This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. Now all that was left to do was to wait from the girl to show up and

Every conscious thought was quickly banished from his mind as he suddenly felt Hiro's hand under his chin, lifting and turning his head up to face him. "I can show you if you want" Hiro said as he pressed his forehead against Shuichi's and stared deep into the other boy's eyes.  
  
"Don't be a pervert! We're both guys and"  
  
Any other word that wanted to come forth was quickly stifled as Hiro ever so lightly brushed his own lips against Shuichi's.  
  
"That all there is to it!" Hiro said with a wicked grin as he continued to press his forehead against his best friend's.  
  
Shuichi simply sat there stunned beyond belief, and his eyes widened as his mind began to process the events of the previous few seconds. Hiroshi Nakano, Shuichi's closest friend, had just kissed him, and was holding him so tightly that his fingers began to painfully dig into the flesh of Shuichi's upper arms, making sure to prevent the boy from making any token struggle to break free from him.  
  
When Shuichi didn't answer, Hiro laughed. The dumbfounded expression on Shuichi's face was so damn adorable that it pleased him to no end.  
  
"Shut up!" Shuichi said when he finally rediscovered his voice.  
  
"Sorry," Hiro said as he continued to chuckle. "It's just that"  
  
"And don't do that again! That was disgusting!"  
  
"Really? Disgusting?" Hiro asked as he raised an eyebrow. He realized that Shuichi's head was still pressed against his own, and despite the fact that Hiro had since loosened his grip on Shuichi's arms; the other boy had made no effort to move away from him. And those full, pink lips were so close  
  
He never wanted anything like that before. He viewed Shuichi as nothing more than a close friend. Not to mention the fact that the two of them were only interested in girls. But there was something about the boy sitting there next to him, oh so impossibly close, with his brow furrowed in anger and lips slightly parted as he took soft breaths through his mouth. There was something about him right then and there that was quite irresistible.  
  
Shuichi's eyes widened again when he realized that Hiro's lips were pressing firmly against his own again. And unlike the last time, they remained there.

Hiro was kissing him

His best friend was kissing him, and the sensation felt so

He gasped when he felt Hiro's rough, hot tongue gently flicker against his own lips, seeking permission to deepen the kiss which he gladly granted with a soft moan moments later.

Unaware of his actions, he then moved to sit on Hiro's lap, straddling the taller boy's hips and pressing up so close against him that he could feel the other boy's heart racing within his chest. He then felt his friend's experienced tongue brush over his parted lips, then against his teeth, and finally coming to a rest against his own tongue.

Kissing Hiro was so was so exquisite, blissful, he wasn't sure if words could properly describe the myriad of emotions that pumped through every fiber of Shuichi's being right that moment, and he wasn't even sure if he really cared. All that he was aware of was the warm, wet mouth that pressed up against his own, and the hot, raspy tongue that intertwined softly with his own. Everything about that experience felt so damn perfect.

The tongue pulled away a moment later, Shuichi noticed quite disappointedly. He wanted - he needed to feel that hot flesh against his own again. He wanted that more than anything else in the entire world.

Hoping to feel that sensation once again, Shuichi took the initiative to continue the kiss, following Hiro's receding tongue until his own tongue ended up in his partner's mouth. Shuichi took a moment to explore the other boy's mouth. Hiro tasted of the peppermint gum he had been chewing earlier.

Unconsciously, Shuichi brought his arms up and over Hiro shoulders, his hands coming to lightly to grasp that dark brown hair while Hiro snaked his own arms around Shuichi's waist, pulling the smaller boy as close to his as possible. Both boys were very much aware of a hardness pressing up against each other, and that only served to enflame their passions more.

Shuichi deepened the kiss, wanting, needing to get as close to Hiro as possible, while one of Hiro's hands reached down to cup Shuichi's behind. For a person who never kissed before, Shuichi was quite talented, Hiro noted. He wanted to simply devour the other boy. He wanted to fuse with him. He never wanted that perfect moment to end.

Yet almost as abruptly as he started it, Hiro broke the kiss by putting his hand on Shuichi's chest and forcefully pushed him away, putting a couple inches of space between the two of them.

"That" Hiro whispered as he struggled to regain his senses, "Was a kiss."

"Nothing to it at all." Shuichi replied, quite breathlessly. Apparently, he had forgotten to breathe.

Both boys took a moment to catch their breaths, but didn't move. Shuichi continued to straddle Hiro's slim hips and still had his hands tangled within the silken strands of Hiro's long hair. "Why did you stop?" Shuichi asked, not bothering to mask the tone of disappointment in his voice.

"Doorbell." The other boy simply answered.

The doorbell rang? Was he so wrapped up within that kiss that his sense of hearing shut down? Shuichi wondered to himself as the familiar 'ding' of the doorbell convinced him that Hiro was telling the truth.

"Time for your date." Hiro said warmly as he tenderly swiped his thumb of a trembling hand across Shuichi's rosy lips, wiping the excess moisture away from them.

"Oh yeah." Shuichi said, still completely dazed from the actions that had just taken place. Reluctantly, he slid off of Hiro's lap and took a final look at himself in the mirror to adjust his hair and clothes before heading to the door to meet his date.

"Good luck!" Hiro called out.

"Yeah" Shuichi paused for a moment before adding, "Will you be here when I get back? I" He paused again and sighed before continuing. "I want to go over all the details with you Of the date, I mean!" He blurted inarticulately.

"Sure." Hiro said with a smile. "I'll be here."

'Thank you." Shuichi said before shutting the door behind him.

Hiro continued to smile as he placed two fingers to his own lips, which continued to tingle, and were still moist. He then picked up his physics book as he heard Shuichi run down the stairs, although he knew very well that it would be almost impossible for him to get any more studying done that night. 

Fin.


End file.
